You're Beautiful
by TheCarnivalAct
Summary: "You are beautiful, Jennifer, and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." Jennifarlos R&R, please?


**Note:** I've had this idea in my brain for a _long_ time. I tried to make it go away but… it didn't. SO HERE IT IS. I really hope that you guys like it even though it's so freakishly short. One of these days though, one of these days, I'm going to write a freakishly long story. One. Of. These. Days.

Or at least I hope that is what will happen. Or maybe, just maybe, I'll get some inspiration to write CHAPTER THREE for "It Gets Better". I'm so excited to really get into that story, I really have no idea what the holdup is…

Anyhoosles, onward to the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush. Frankly, you wouldn't want me to. Or maybe you would –waggles eyebrows suggestively-

* * *

><p>"I really think that Brunette Jennifer should have spent more time on her makeup today."<p>

Carlos narrowed his eyes as he slowly turned his head to glare at James. The tall brunette was sitting two seats away from himself, Logan in between. Kendall chuckled, nodding his head in agreement. The four boys were spending their usual day off in their usual way – by the Palm Woods pool in their favorite white lounge chairs. It was a naturally sunny day, so they were taking the opportunity to soak up some sun instead of playing video games like usual. Carlos heard a sob come from behind the boys and he turned around, shocked to see Brunette Jennifer standing behind them. The girl turned around and disappeared into the lobby, running into a few people on the way.

James' comment made Carlos angry. Not the kind of angry you could just brush off, but _really_ angry. You don't ever say those kinds of things to a girl. Ever. "That wasn't very nice, James." Carlos commented, his voice monotone.

"So? It's true." James crossed his arms behind his head and smiled, closing his eyes, "We're in Hollywood. She needs to keep up a good image instead of looking like a slob."

That made Carlos really angry. He sat up and shot James a death glare. The small Latino knew better than anyone that you _never_ say those kinds of things to a girl. They can take it really hard and the results can be life threatening. "She was just having an off day!" He protested, taking off his sunglasses to give James a complete glare.

James laughed and looked over at Carlos, looking quite amused. "What's gotten you so fired up, Carlos? She's just a girl."

"Yes, James. She's just a _girl_." Carlos responded, his voice tainted with anger. His tone clearly shocked the boys as Kendall and Logan turned their attention to him, eyebrows raised.

James looked a bit taken aback by Carlos' harsh tone, eyes wide. "What does it matter to you? It was just a little comment."

Carlos scoffed and stood up from his chair, turning to glare down at James in disgust. "That's just it James. With _one_ little comment, with _one_ little word, you can really break someone. Especially girls. They take those comments to heart, especially ones from guys. Why do you think so many girls starve themselves? Why do you think girls spend so much time crying and fixing their makeup and hair?" He was practically shouting now.

"Because they want to look good? I don't know." James shrugged, clearly not understanding where Carlos was going with the conversation.

"Have you forgotten what happened to my sister?" The three boys on the chairs flinched as the last word came out of his mouth, but said nothing. "She almost _killed herself_ because of one _little_ comment she got from a boy. Think about what you say before you say it, James. You could just end a life."

With those last words, Carlos tossed his sunglasses into James lap and turned around. He pushed past the group of teenagers by the lobby doors and skidded to a halt once successfully inside the Palm Woods. He scanned the room for a moment before he heard a faint sobbing coming from one of the white, leather chairs that faced away from him. He walked slowly towards the sobbing girl and slid down into the chair beside her. By instinct, he reached up and rested a hand on her shoulder, causing the crying girl to jump.

Brunette Jennifer looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot. To Carlos' surprise, her makeup wasn't messed up at all. She must have been wearing ultra waterproof mascara or something like that. Almost as soon as she had looked at him, Jennifer looked away. "What do you want, Carlos?"

He sighed and let his arm fall to his side, glancing up at her with sympathetic eyes. "What James said was really mean. I'm sorry." He apologized quietly.

Jennifer looked up at him, hurt apparent in her eyes. "But it's true, Carlos! I really should spend more time on my looks, but I'm always so busy helping the other Jennifers out that I don't have time to do my own!" Her voice crackled slightly and a few tears rolled down her cheeks, but she didn't start sobbing again.

"That's not true, Jennifer." Carlos spoke gently. Jennifer opened her mouth to protest but Carlos interrupted her, "James is an idiot. He must be blind to think that there would be anything wrong with you."

"But James seems to know _everything_ about looks and he's always right!" Jennifer wiped at the corners of her eyes, trying her best not to start crying again. "If he says that I don't look as good as I could, he must be right."

Carlos frowned and grabbed her free hand, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb gently. "You're beautiful, Jennifer. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." His tone was caring and gentle, not at all flirty.

The girl looked up at him, her tears gone, as a faint smile appeared on her lips. Carlos could be an idiot sometimes, but he had his moments when he could be the sweetest guy in the world. "Do… do you really think so?" She asked, uncharacteristically confiding in him.

Carlos smiled and pulled the girl into a hug, his arms wrapping protectively around her. She eagerly returned the hug before he released her, still not letting go of her hand. "Jennifer, you are the most beautiful girl in the world. If anyone ever talks less of you, I'll set them straight because, obviously, they don't see what I see."

A genuine smile appeared on Jennifer's face as she smiled. That was one of the things she really liked about Carlos. First, he called her by her name. Most people called her "Brunette Jennifer" or "Jennifer Number Three", but almost never was she called just by her first name without being compared to the other two. Secondly, he thought she was beautiful. He thought she was beautiful. His words kept repeating in her mind, making her smile shine brighter than ever. Last of all, he was so protective of his friends. He would die for Kendall, James, Logan, Mama Knight, and even Katie in a heartbeat. Maybe even for her.

"Thank you, Carlos." She said softly as she stood up, wiping at her eyes one last time. It didn't matter what James thought. As long as Carlos thought she was beautiful, she would always be happy.

Maybe even one day she would fall in love with him. Maybe. Always a maybe. But secretly, so secretly that she would never admit it, she already had.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> SO? Did you like it? Hate it? Well if you liked it, loved it, disliked it, hated it so much you wanted to make a baby explode – you should leave a review! No? Okay, well then… I just hope that you enjoyed the story.

WHY MUST I PAIR CARLOS UP WITH EVERY CHARACTER IMAGINABLE? Except for Katie. That pairing is just so… -shudders-

**Carlos:** I have no comment for this story.

**Logan:** I DO –points eagerly to self-

**Carlos:** Shut up, Logan. You're such a little whore.

**Logan:** Yea… well… you're a solo whore.

**Carlos: **Touché, my friend. Touché.

PS: Go to urban-dictionary . com

Type in "Man Slut". I DON'T CARE IF IT'S A BAD WORD DO IT ANYWAY.

Go to number five.

#DieLaughing.


End file.
